We captured the sea
by Maxpercyclary
Summary: Ok so basically some awesome schist is gunna go down. Percy gets captured by erasers and Annabeth narrowly escapes getting captured too. Percy is experimented on and meets the flock. Can Annabeth and the rest of the seven save them before it's too late? Or will the school try to alter Percy's memories? *insert awesome sentence that makes you want to read this* first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my story I hope all of you guys out there like it. sorry if there is bad grammar or spelling my I pad is annoying and auto correct sucks. Also I feel no need to disclaimer I'm pretty sure you all know I am not a famous middle aged man with tons of adoring fangirls to disappoint all the time.

(Percy pov)

I woke up to loud chopping of a helicopter. Wait! A helicopter? I thought. I'm on a helicopter? Oh Gods no Zeus will KILL me. Ugh my brain was all fuzzy and I couldn't remember what had just happened or why I was on a helicopter. I opened my eyes and my surroundings surprised me. I was in a dog crate, I mean just because I'm not fully mortal does not mean I'm an animal. I was in a room with other dog crates that I didn't bother looking at. I was in a corner all by myself. And just to add insult to injury I was guarded by what looked like a warewolf...ok I've seen many monsters in my life, but a warewolf? Isn't that a little far fetched...and by that standard isn't my life a little far fetched? I tried to sit up only for my head to pound as loud as Leo hammering away on one of his inventions, and if you haven't ever heard that let me tell ya it's one LOUD noise. I groaned and the warewolf guy who was guarding me glanced over.

"Oh look. The fighter's awake" he growled. That's when I noticed his black eye and some dried blood underneath his nostrils. Was that me? Had I done that? My memory was still fuzzy as if my head was filled with styrofoam. I couldn't even remember what I had for breakfast. Did I even have breakfast? All of a sudden memories flooded into my head.

I could remember what happened now. Annabeth and I had been on a date at the beach we were having a picnic. We got up to swim and a black van raced up over the sand to get to us and a man with a long white coat got out along with three guys. Now I don't stare at other guys or check them out or anything...that's kinda weird, but these guys were like models. Except their smiles were more evil. I know it sounds stupid but their smiles looked evil to me!

"Come with us peacefully and we won't use force" said the lab coat guy. He had big round glasses, a long nose and science books hanging out of the coat pockets, and overall just looked like a nerd, but I didn't dare call him that because I knew Annabeth was sort of a nerd too...but in a cute way, unlike lab coat guy. I decided right there that that was going to be his nickname now.

"excuse me Mr. Lab Coat Guy but how bout you just leave me alone and we pretend you never met me because I don't like looking at your ugly face and your stupid friends." I said. I could see I had struck a nerve he shot me a look of absolute loathing and his buddies started growling. A deep low wolfish sound like they were undercover greyhounds or something...Hey! With my life you never know!

"I am not the one who wanted you for the experiment I just have to make sure you get to it safely...' Without a scratch ' as Jeb said. Ugh I would've rather chosen the other bigger blonde boy but he specificly wants you. God knows why. He says you're strong but I honestly don't see it." Said the lab coat guy "You don't look like much you'll probably die like all the others who weren't strong enough." WHAT THE HADES IS HE TALKING ABOUT THIS DUDE IS CRAZY! I turned to Annabeth but she looked just as confused as I was. Ok this is a dream. People in long white book filled coats don't just pull up in vans filled with growling models, and Annabeth deffinitly doesn't ever look confused. As in EVER! Just then one of the growling models lunged at Annabeth but she punched him in the nose and took off to get to camp half blood which was only about a mile away. The models turned into warewolfs and two ran after her. She looked over her shoulder with a patronizing stare as if to tell me 'Come on idiot...RUN'. So I did I ran and ran and could see half blood hill. I had just caught a glint of the sun off her bouncing golden hair going over the top through the boundary. The warewolf who had been following her tried to get through after her but it was more like hitting glass at ten miles per hour...*crunch*. That must've hurt. Too bad I was almost there but the van drove up in front of me and the last warewolf climbed out. I took out riptide preparing for a fight but the warewolf who had been chasing me grabbed me from behind. I kicked and punched but he held me in a death grip. He threw me in the van and gas had sprayed all around me. And then everything had turned black.

Where was the helicopter headed? What would Annabeth do? Would I ever get home?


	2. Chappie 2

Hey so this is my second chapter I don't really have time for long chapters so I'll just write more often PLEASE REVIEW I want to know what you guys are thinking. Does it suck? Do you want more pov s in a chapter? I want some answers my munchkin children please write more delicious reviews. ; )

(Annabeth pov)

How could I have been so stupid? I thought he was right behind me! But when I got to the other side of half blood hill and looked back...he wasn't there. I raced back up the hill and all I could see was a black van speeding away. I couldn't believe it. After all we've been through you get captured by dog people and a scientist. I ran as fast as I could to the big house. It's light blue paint peeling off in the breeze. Mr.D was sitting at the table playing cards with some saytrs. None of which I recognized.

"Whare's Chiron?" I asked Mr.D bitterly. I never really had been nice to him since he hated pretty much everything on the planet. I mean honestly Mr. D is a jerk to everyone. I wish Zeus would realize he isn't only making Dyonisis unhappy, because he's actually making EVERYONE unhappy. I wish he would recall Dyonisis's punishment.

"Watch your tone unless you want to be a madwoman flailing around because you think spiders are crawling around inside you killing you by the second...watching your loved one diets the same fate...Oh and I think the old centaur is inside with a camper or something. I'd tell you not to bother him but I really don't care." said Mr.D barley even looking up from his game. I really hate him.

I dashed inside to see Chiron in his wheelchair talking to Thalia. The huntresses had been here for about a month now. Artemis had been called to Olympus for the summer solstice and was helping her father with the preparations. Chiron looked up noticing the door open

"Hello Annabeth." He said with a smile. Then realizing the panicked look on my face he corrected "Is something wrong? What happened? I thought you were with Percy." I almost broke down right there. I had lost him once about a year ago and he was missing for eight months. I couldn't let that happen agian. I explained everything that went on. Chiron was a good listener. His old brown eyes intent on my every word his eyebrows inching up by the second as if he couldn't believe it. Thalia stood by mortified. She looked stiff and sad...very very sad. When I has finished my tale Thalia came over and hugged me. Today must be a dream, it must be there is no way Thalia ever hugs anyone. She hates hugs. I fealt hot salty tears leave their streaks under my eyes traveling down my face. At first it was one or two then they spilled out overflowing my sight, making it blurry so I could only see splotches of color dancing across my vision. I couldn't believe this had happened. I should have ran after the van. I could've saved him...right? Or I could've been captured too. Then the situation might be worse. No I had done all I could.

"Annabeth we'll find Percy. Hera can't be hiding him this time. Mortals can't hide him as Hera could it will be easier to find him than before." said Chiron trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah and I'll have some of the huntresses look, Reyna can send a group of Romans to scout, some campers here can go out and look, Nico can ask some gosts or something, and you can look with Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason. Don't worry I know we'll find him sooner than you think." said Thalia. I knew she was only trying too cheer me up. I knew she really didn't think that. I just wanted to know whare he was. I wanted my seaweed brain.


	3. Chappie 3

Hey it's Maxpercyclary here I hope you guys like my fanfic I've tried really hard on it and I want all of you to like it please review I want to know what you guys think. Criticism welcome I want to be able to make it better. Do you guys want fax, percabeth, mercy? (Max+percy) PLEASE REVIEW I want to know what all of you want...PLEASE MY LITTLE MUNCHKIN CHILDREN I DONT EVEN CARE IF YOU HATE ON IT AND SPELL EVERY WORD WRONG PLEASE REVIEW

(Percy pov)

Everything hurt. I could barley breath without my ribs aching. After I blacked out in the cage I woke up in an entirely new surrounding. I was in a room with so much blank white it was painful to open my eyes. Then they dragged me into a series of torture...testing how fast I could run, how well I could find my way, and other tests that were much more painful than they should've been. I couldn't go on much longer. Every muscle and bone in my body seemed as if they were each screaming in their own agony. I wanted to somehow alert Grover and tell him where I was through our empathy link but I never even had time to catch my breath to even try. (A/N I forgot how that works I'm just going with through his dreams) They ran so many tests I lost count.

I couldn't tell if it had been minutes or hours. Time started to blur agenst the black background of life. I felt dizzy but they wouldn't stop sending me into mazes, making me fight other warewolfs, putting me on treadmills pumped at the max level, throwing knives at me to test my agility, and altogether trying to make me pass out from exhaustion. I was about to collapse when they sent a warewolf into the room I was in to drag me out...but I still put up I fight I kicked and struggled though I knew it was no use. Finally the warewolf opened a white door next to a sea of other white doors in a long white hallway which agian almost blinded me, and threw me in. Almost the second my head hit the cold white floor I was out like a light and getting really sick of the color white.

When I woke up I realized that I wasn't alone. There was a goth kid that sort of looked like an older version of Nico, a dark-skinned girl with chocolate eyes, a blonde boy with piercing blue eyes that danced around not focusing, a little boy with a smile similar to Connor's or Travis's when their prank is about to blow sky high, and a girl who had short light brown hair and hazel eyes, and they were all looking at me.

I cleared my throat "Hi" I said "Where am I? Those wolf guys won't tell me." I fealt nervous. How long had I been out and had they been here the entire time? Were they expiraments that those lab coat guys had made? Were they friendly? A voice in my head said they were good people and I could trust them, but they might not trust me. I wanted to earn their trust. I wanted to prove I could hold it and keep it. I wanted to get home and I had a feeling I would need them to do it.

"Somewhere in Death Valley a place called the school where they expirament on you with animal DNA. Oh and we call those wolf guys erasers." said the light brown haired girl. She seemed to be the leader of the group. She had that aura of leadership...a lot like Annabeth. I hope she would find me and get me outa this place. But I knew this place was more guarded than I had first thought. I knew it would be hard to get in, and a lot harder to get out.

"I knew the expirament part but I didn't know the Death Valley part. I guess Death Valley is filled with more death than they think." I said trying to break some ice. The one with the devil smile giggled a little "Oh I'm Percy by the way." Why use a fake name when trying to earn trust? Gotta start somewhere.

"We call ourselves the flock." said the light brown haired girl "This is gazzy, Fang, Nudge, Iggy...who's blind, I'm Max, and they just took Angel to an agility test." She had barley gotten her thought out before an eraser opened the door and threw a screaming girl into the small room, before shoving his head in to talk.

"Enjoy your time to move around suckers cuz you only got this room till the other cages are unoccupied agian...shouldn't be too long. We wouldn't want to make you wait." said the eraser with a mock smile. I stood up and punched him in the nose. He yanked his head out of the doorway and slammed it shut. I could hear howls of pain from behind the door. I hoped I had broken his nose.

"Angel!" exclaimed Max. "Are you ok?" She looked at the little girl as if hurting her would be a crime agnest all of humanity and would cause mass panic and dispair...that was the way I looked at Annabeth.

"I'm fine Max." she said. Her blonde hair bouncing and encircling her head like a crown cascading down her shoulders like a gold river flowing down her back. "Thank you!" she exclaimed "I like my hair too, but I've never thought about it like that. You used some words I bet Max doesn't even know. I can't pronounce it it sounded cool" she looked right at me as if she read my thoughts. "I did read your thoughts." I was shalked for a moment but not longer than a few seconds. I mean how weird is mind reading if I can control water, breathe underwater, make hurricanes, and fight monsters on a daily basis.

"Sweet!...I'm Percy by the way" I said not knowing if she had picked that up from my thoughts. Thinking about it I realized that reading minds could be a very important power. Like what if you are fighting a monster? You could tell what it was going to do before it did it. It could save your life.

"Did they expirament on you yet? Or did they at least tell you what they are going to do?" Asked nudge. "Where do you come from? Do you like the color of your eyes? Do you like the sun? I mean you have a good tan so I thought maybe you would. Did you have to do a lot of tests? How many did they make you do? You were out for hours. Do you like sleeping? Even though you have to? I mean like wh-"

"Nudge! SHUT UP" said everyone all at once except for me and Angel. Wow I honesty zoned out when I heared where do you come from. I guess she had asked a lot of questions. I guess she talked too much...I hadn't even noticed. I had been lost in thoughts of getting out, camp, my friends...would I ever see them agian? No I couldn't think like that. I had to stay positive. They would find me. If I knew Annabeth she would search the earth twice around until she found me. But this time I was awake. I could contact Grover through our link. I just had to. I knew I could. I knew I would get home.


End file.
